


Listen to Me

by 12gatsunohime (inkstainedwretch)



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedwretch/pseuds/12gatsunohime
Summary: She doesn't think of it as another language.
Relationships: Hakamichi Shizune/Mikado "Misha" Shiina
Kudos: 4





	Listen to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal, [here](https://12gatsunohime.livejournal.com/64214.html).

It doesn't bother Misha that a lot of the other students can't speak sign. Honesty, Misha herself doesn't consider sign a separate language; she considers it talking. She doesn't really think Shizune needs her to translate some of the time, but she does it anyway, and she doesn't even think about it at this point. Watching Shizune's arms twist and strike at the air, sometimes she thinks the world might not be able to handle Shizune if she _could_ speak. She's loud enough already. 

They've developed their own language, a mixture of shorthand and improvisation that is both efficient and, honestly, rather fun. They only use standard, textbook sign language when they're talking to another student who speaks sign, and most of the time Misha doesn't need to say much, anyway. Even when Misha has to put it into words everyone else can understand, Shizune is good at speaking her mind. 

Mutou has put the assigned math problems up on the board and left the class to finish them on their own. Shizune being Shizune, they were going to finish theirs first or die trying, and so they sat huddled over their notebooks until they'd worked the last of them out. Shizune hands them to Mutou, who gives her a look somewhere between impressed and used to it and his usual brand of idle concern (not that she notices it, because by then she's already halfway back to her desk). She adjusts her glasses in a rather pleased way, probably because the rest of the class is nowhere near finished, and turns to Misha with her usual satisfied smile after a job well done. 

"So," her hands flip this way and that, "do you want to go to the teahouse again for lunch?"

"Sure," Misha nods. "they just added a new melon parfait for their spring special, didn't they? I can't wait to try it."

They're the first ones out the door when class breaks for lunch, and soon they're sitting at their usual table in the teahouse, waiting for their orders to arrive. They talk idly, about classes and student council, the upcoming exams and how Shizune already has her study schedule planned out, which doesn't surprise Misha at all. 

What does surprise her, though, is the extra twirl of the wrist Shizune seems to put into her motions, or the unnecessary preciseness of her signing. She doesn't need to say everything so clearly, but she's drawing out of their shorthand a bit and some of the signs she uses are ones they normally don't even bother with, like jumping into long, formal Japanese after nothing but casual talk. It's almost like she's nervous, which wouldn't make any sense at all, because Shizune can't be nervous, that would be like the universe exploding. But if it's not nerves, what is it? Is she trying to think of something else and using the drawn-out words to buy her time? That sounds even _less_ likely, given the ridiculous speed at which Shizune's brain usually operates. Misha is paying a whole lot more attention to that than what Shizune is actually saying, so when she blinks at her expectantly, awaiting a response, Misha has to smile guiltily and rub the back of her neck. 

"Sorry, I didn't really catch that last part."

Shizune is visibly flustered. 

"I said," she leans forward and then quickly leans back again, apparently deciding leaning forward isn't a good idea, "do you want to do homework in my room tonight?"

"Oh sure!" They switched homework locations based on preference and convenience. Since they lived on the same floor, they usually picked a room to study in when they weren't in the student council room until late in the evening. They'd been using Misha's room for the past week, not really for any reason other than it was where they'd ended up the first time. Shizune would take the desk and Misha would spread out her books all over the foot of her bed and put her notebook in her lap. They'd compare notes at the end of each section, and all in all their system worked pretty well. But if Shizune wanted a change of scenery, that was fine. 

"Good," Shizune nods, more to herself than to Misha, "we can do that after the student council meeting." 

Misha nods in agreement and takes another bite of her parfait, figuring whatever is bothering her, she'll tell her when she feels like it.

When they're done with lunch, Misha starts heading back towards the school, only to have her hand taken by Shizune's.

"What?" she asks, turning around.

The look on Shizune's face would make a fox jealous.

"Let's skip," she's signing with one hand, the other one still holding onto Misha's, and this time the twirling is playful instead of nervous. "We can come back when the student council meeting starts."

Misha grins all the way up to her eyes. 

"Where should we go first?"

\--

They end up at the movie theater, watching an American film about dreams and weirdly-shaped buildings and men in suits and it's making Misha dizzy both from the camera angles and the plot. Shizune likes foreign films because she says they're more interesting, and Misha can't argue with her there. She's never seen a Japanese movie quite like this. The theater in the town near Yamaku has showtimes with subtitles for every film, as well as headphones for the blind, so students can see them when they're in theaters instead of waiting for them to come out on DVD. Misha doesn't usually go to the movies, but when she does she makes sure to take Shizune with her. 

One of the younger men and a woman (who is also in a suit) are sitting on a sofa, trying not to be noticed by the hundreds of other people in the building who are eyeing them, looking more and more menacing by the second. Misha is almost shivering, it's so tense.

"They're staring at us," the woman says nervously.

"I know," the man leans toward her. "Quick, give me a kiss."

And Misha feels a hand on her face, and then Shizune is turning her head to the side so she can lean in and do just that. Misha smiles, figuring this must have been Shizune's plan all along, and nuzzles their foreheads together. Count on Shizune to plan a spontaneous date well in advance. 

They both turn back to the movie in time to catch the next line, because really, they both agree this is just too good to miss without even having to ask.

"They're still staring at us." the woman says.

"Yeah, it was worth a shot." And Misha can feel Shizune's shoulders shaking with laughter.

\---

They've got enough paperwork to kill someone. You could drown them in it or bundle it all up and smack them across the head, either would probably be fatal.

_Or,_ Misha thought, rifling through the 3-2 section of the filling cabinet for the hundredth time, _you could just make them sort through it. That would be enough to kill anyone._

She looked up at where Shizune sits punching away at her calculator like she's got a personal grudge against it. They've been at this for two hours, and Misha can feel the chinese food in her stomach weighing her down and making her sleepy and unfocused. If they were going to get any studying done, it was going to have to be soon. 

She puts her hands over Shizune's and starts gathering the paper up into an organized pile to put away for tomorrow. She doesn't even need to say it's time to stop. Shizune starts at first, but then takes a deep breath and lets her, looking thoroughly worn out. 

They walk to the girl's dorm hand-in-hand. 

\---

Misha flops her math book closed with a satisfied yawn. Mutou wasn't too hard with the homework this time, choosing problems that were almost identical to the ones they'd done in class. It's not too late, and there's no class tomorrow, anyway, since it's Ocean Day, a holiday Misha is sure someone just made up because they thought Japan needed another holiday.

She starts putting her books in her bag, clearing the papers off the bed and sliding them in behind her textbooks. Shizune watches her from her desk chair, resting her head in her hand. When all her things are put away, she sits down next to her, kicking her shoes off and tucking her legs underneath her. 

Misha is expecting the kiss this time, but not the arms around her waist that slipped quite a bit lower than usual, and certainly not the fingers tracing almost teasingly along the waistband of her skirt. 

Well, this is new. Not that Misha minds, and she certainly says as much by wrapping her own arms around Shizune's neck and holding her close. They haven't gone this far before, but the thought of it makes Misha tingle with excitement. 

Shizune breaks the kiss and looks at her questioningly. She lifts one of her hands and signs shorthand.

"Do you want this?" 

Misha nods, which apparently isn't enough for Shizune. 

"You're sure?" She's giving Misha a look that says she doesn't want to leave any room for doubt, she wants to hear her say it, more or less.

Misha lifts both hands and says it as clearly as she can.

"I want this. I want _you_. I want..." To emphasize her point, she shifts closer and curls a leg around the other girl's waist. "I want you to hold me," she's letting her eyes wander as she signs, sliding down the curve of her side and then back up to her face again, "to kiss me, touch me, _everywhere_..." 

Shizune lowers her head a bit so she's looking at Misha over her glasses, and god help them both if it's not the sexiest thing Misha's ever seen. 

"Show me," She moves her hand to Misha's shoulder and lowers her onto her back, mid-sign. Misha's going to remember the way those curled fingers press into her skin for the rest of her life, the way they slip towards the buttons of her shirt, "show me how much you want it," and start popping them open.

Misha's pulse jumps up to her ears. She unbuttons Shizune's shirt and starts sliding it off her shoulders. Shizune lifts herself up onto her knees and takes it all the way off, never once looking away. Misha takes her chance and sits up to take her bra off, too, letting her own shirt slide off and fall to the floor. 

Two tugs and a bit of kicking later, the only one with any clothing left is Misha, and it's only her skirt, because apparently Shizune can't be bothered. Misha wastes no time at all, pulling her down so she can kiss her neck, pressing her lips to the warm skin a few times and then opening her mouth and sucking gently. Shizune arches her back up and gasps, and Misha just smiles and laves the bite mark with her tongue. Thank god their uniforms have high collars. 

Naturally, Shizune takes this as a challenge, and before Misha can do anything else she's slid down and taken one of Misha's nipples into her mouth. Misha wants to do something in return, but all she can reach is Shizune's hair, so she cards her fingers through it and moves it out of her eyes, making sure she can see the way her chest is shaking and her eyes keep shutting and opening again because _she just can't look away_. Shizune's palm flattens against her stomach and starts slipping lower, and Misha wonders if she can feel the desperate moan that escapes from deep in her chest. She _knows_ she can feel it when her other hand drags down her sides, fingernails grazing over the spot where she's most ticklish, and she gives a cry of surprise and jumps underneath her.

Shizune grins like a cheshire cat and shifts up to kiss her again. Misha takes the opportunity to run her hands down her back before giving her backside a squeeze and moving up the inside of her thighs, just close enough to make her shake a bit, and then drawing away again to cup both of her breasts. She's being a tease and she knows it, but she's not going to let Shizune get away with that.

Except, apparently, she is, because then two of Shizune's fingers are inside her and she can't remember what she's supposed to be doing, because if Shizune wants to make her feel this good the only thing that makes sense anymore is to make her feel good, too. She gets her senses back enough to ghost her fingers just along her opening, close enough to make her fingertips slick but not enough to give her what she knows she wants. She swirls them around, going up and down and up again, brushing over her clit and then darting back around, until Shizune lifts herself up on one shaky arm and _looks_ at her, and Misha's never seen her so desperate. 

She shifts her weight to her knees and lifts her hand.

" _Please_." 

And it's all Misha can take. She lets her fingers slide in and stroke, finding a rhythm with Shizune so they're feeling exactly what the other feels. Misha is much quieter than her throat wants her to be, suppressing her own noises so she can listen to the way Shizune's breath hitches, much rougher than usual, until she leans down and kisses her again. She lets herself cry out into her mouth, lets her feel what she can't hear. _This is how you make me feel_. _This is how I want you to feel._

Shizune does something very creative with her thumb that makes Misha see stars, and it takes her a few seconds to figure out how she's doing it, rocking the sensation between outside and inside, and Misha gets the idea to press instead of slide so she can touch her in both places at once, and she's actually kind of proud of this idea, because it's rare she ever thinks of something before Shizune, and it has to be working, because Shizune's eyes snap shut and she starts shuddering and clenching around her fingers, and Misha watches as she loses control and--

_**"AANH!"** _

Misha's mouth drops open. She knows Shizune is deaf, not mute, but she's never even heard her cry out in _pain_ before, not even when she slammed her hand in the desk trying to find her calculator. Her voice is rough and unpolished and strange and beautiful, and _she's_ the one who did that, _she's_ the one who made her shout like that, and Shizune's fingers feel so good, and that's all she has time to think before her hips snap up into Shizune's hand and she stays like that, shaking in place, burning from the outside in.

They collapse in a rather undignified manner, Shizune's legs finally giving out, and they just lie there for a minute catching their breath. Finally, Shizune looks up at her, glasses half-on, half-digging into Misha's stomach.

"We should probably clean up." 

Misha looks at the clock and nods. No one will be in the girl's showers at this time of night, anyway. 

\--- 

Shizune lets Misha borrow her spare bathrobe because they're too worn out to try to put all their clothes back on. The robes are fluffy and long enough to cover them well enough, anyway. 

They don't even have to look at each other to know they're both headed to the same shower stall, one of the larger ones with a bench intended for students in wheelchairs, but there are two others just like it, so they don't worry too much about it. 

They wash each other's hair; it's Shizune's idea, something she says she's wanted to try for a while. Shizune's hair is longer when it's wet, though not by much, and Misha decides Shizune looks really cute with no glasses and wet hair. They kiss, they wash themselves, they wash each other, and Shizune doesn't elbow her quite as hard as she could when Misha brings up the fact that they're washing each other's backs like they're in some romantic manga. 

Then Misha gets the bright idea to raise the panel at the bottom of the stall and turn it into a bathtub, and they sit together in the water and just talk for a while, Shizune leaning back and resting her head on Misha's chest. Misha can't remember seeing her more relaxed.

\---

"You're on my foot." 

The lights are off, so she taps it into Misha's palm using the deaf-blind alphabet they both learned in order to talk to the blind students from the other class.

"Sorry. I'm not used to sharing a bed."

"That's okay. Neither am I."

"Turn over."

She does. Misha puts an arm around her and twines their fingers together. She smiles, nestles herself further into Misha's chest, and lets herself drift to sleep. She can feel Misha's lips on her ear, whispering, and she doesn't need to remember her lip-reading classes to know what she's saying.

"I love you, too."


End file.
